


Play Crack the Sky

by youresoawkward



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Anxiety, Barebacking, Body Image, Fluff, Frottage, Insecurity, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sappy Ending, and lots of, basically all the things i usually write about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresoawkward/pseuds/youresoawkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam watches Zayn, clad only in his briefs, skim his fingers over his chest and down to his belly. He pinches the thin skin of his hips, sighing before he turns to look at his body in profile, lean back facing Liam. Zayn's face scrunches as his eyes rove over his reflection. He palms against his clothed bum, smoothing over the loose fabric of his pants, tightening it so his cheeks look slightly more defined. He arches his back some, examining the curve of his backside with a critical eye.<br/>--<br/>Or, Zayn is feeling insecure about his body and Liam tries to help him through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Crack the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a short, lighthearted smut thing i was gonna post on my tumblr... then it turned into something a lot heavier and a bit longer so now it's going here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> warnings for: anxiety; also zayn may have body dysmorphia. at the very least he has issues with his body
> 
> sorry, this isn't beta'd or very well planned out so it's probably terrible

The house is quiet as Liam makes his way up the stairs. Eerily quiet considering Zayn is home, having disappeared a while ago to take a shower while Liam popped the popcorn and made the mini-pizzas for their film marathon. But the shower stopped running ages ago and Liam is bored and growing restless waiting for Zayn to come back down so they can start the film. The theme tonight is science fiction, the era is the eighties, and they're starting with Back to the Future at Zayn's request.

Or they would be if he'd ever come downstairs.

The door to their bedroom is open, light filtering into the hall. Liam approaches slowly, still listening for sound but finding none. He stops when he gets to the doorway, spotting Zayn. He means to call to him, wants to ask him what in the world could be taking him so long, but his voice catches in his throat as he sees Zayn inspecting himself in the large, full-length mirror that occupies the wall opposite the foot of their bed. 

He watches Zayn, clad only in his briefs, skim his fingers over his chest and down to his belly. He pinches the thin skin of his hips, sighing before he turns to look at his body in profile, lean back facing Liam. Zayn's face scrunches as his eyes rove over his reflection. He palms against his clothed bum, smoothing over the loose fabric of his pants, tightening it so his cheeks look slightly more defined. He arches his back some, examining the curve of his backside with a critical eye.

Zayn bites his lip, brow furrowing before he drops his hands to his sides, shoulders sagging.

"Babe?"

Zayn jumps in surprise, spinning around to look at Liam, eyes wide.

"Oh, um. Is the food ready?" Zayn asks, Adam's apple bobbing, a slight blush tingeing his skin.

"Yeah," Liam says, walking into the room and stopping in front of Zayn, hands finding Zayn's waist on instinct, squeezing tender. "What're you doing?" He keeps his tone casual but he feels dread build in his gut. He knows what Zayn was doing.

Zayn shrugs and rests his hands against Liam's chest. "I'm thinking of adding squats to my workouts." His eyes don't meet Liam's. "What d'you think?"

Liam weighs his words before he replies, settling on: "I think if you want to, then you should."

Zayn tenses the slightest bit, the muscles of his back flexing against Liam's fingertips, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

"You know I think you're perfect, babe,” Liam reminds, knowing he’s told Zayn before, countless times, but also knowing that when Zayn gets like this that placating words don't really matter.

"M'not though," Zayn mumbles, turning his face toward the mirror again. He breathes deep and rests his head against Liam's shoulder, and Liam struggles to think of what to say. Clichés about unconditional love run through his mind, all true, but all destined to fall upon deaf ears, so he swallows them back.

"What brought this on, huh?" Liam asks, voice soft and truly questioning, because he thought Zayn was doing better; even naïvely believed he’d conquered this all together.

"It's nothing," he says, shuffling his feet forward and pressing closer to Liam.

Liam rests his head against Zayn's and studies him in the mirror as well, but Zayn's gaze resolutely avoids him.

"It's obviously not nothing." Liam presses his fingers into the meat of Zayn's back, and Zayn finally lifts his eyes.

He shrugs. "Just something I saw on the internet."

Liam's heart rate picks up, stomach fluttering at the mere thought of Zayn reading negative comments about himself. "About you?" Liam whispers.

Zayn laughs, a short, bitter sound, and presses his face into Liam's shoulder. "No."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No," Zayn says, voice muffled against Liam's shirt.

"You want me to," he pauses, unsure about how to navigate Zayn's anxiety. He takes a breath. "Can I show you how much I love your body?" he asks, cringing at himself but palming down Zayn's sides, hands coming to rest against his bum. Making Zayn feel good, focusing all of his love and attention on him, helping him lose himself in pleasure until he's completely drained and sated— well, it's the only way he knows how to deal with this.

"You don't have to pretend—" Zayn starts, shaking his head in protest.

"Stop," Liam says, soft and pleading, an ache in his chest because he doesn't know how to make Zayn believe him, doesn't know how to make him stop _hurting_.

Zayn sighs but quiets.

Gentle hands move to Zayn's hips, guiding him so his back faces the mirror and Liam takes a moment to look over their reflection while Zayn presses his face harder into Liam's shoulder.

"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you," Liam whispers, pressing a kiss to Zayn's temple.

The skin of Zayn's back is warm and soft, pulled tightly across his lithe frame and Liam lets his fingertips smooth up each knot in his spine until his blunt nails are scratching against Zayn's scalp. Zayn sighs again, head pushing into Liam's fingers and eyes opening to look over his shoulder at their bodies pressed together, brows furrowing like he’s trying to see what Liam means.

Zayn watches the mirror, eyes following the trail of Liam's hand as he palms back over Zayn's flesh, from broad shoulders, to his slim waist, pausing at the band of his briefs when Zayn sucks in a breath of apprehension.

"We should turn out the light," Zayn suggests.

"But then I wouldn't be able to see you properly." Liam’s hands dip below the waistband of Zayn's pants, pulling the fabric down until it's bunched under his bum. He cups Zayn’s pert cheeks, fingers kneading into warm skin and pliant muscle, and Liam for the life of him will never understand why Zayn hates this part of his body so much.

“So beautiful,” he whispers, words falling from his lips before he can stop them, because the thought crosses his mind at least twenty times a day, but he usually has the sense to bite it back.

Zayn hates it when Liam calls him beautiful.

Liam tenses as soon as the word is out of his mouth and Zayn whines, low in his throat, turning away from their reflection again and pressing his face to Liam’s neck instead.

“Sorry, babe. M’sorry,” Liam mumbles into Zayn’s temple, a lump rising in his throat and fingers tightening against Zayn’s skin out of fear that he’s going to pull away.

It’s Zayn’s default, when he starts to feel like this, to isolate himself from everyone. Even from Liam. _Especially_ from Liam, it seems. And he tries not to let that weigh on him, because he knows it’s not his fault, or Zayn’s. But it still hurts when Zayn won’t let him in.

Liam massages his backside with tentative fingers, feeling Zayn’s soft breathing and quiet gasps puffing warm air against his neck. When Zayn presses himself closer after a moment, Liam relaxes some in relief.

His best defense is to keep Zayn present. To keep him in the moment, with Liam, before he falls too deeply into the vicious circle of negative thoughts that plague him. It works, sometimes; enough times to keep Liam trying again.

Liam parts his cheeks, exposing Zayn’s entrance and Zayn’s hips roll against Liam’s when his fingers start to dip into his crack, his semi unmistakable against Liam’s thigh.

"Wanna eat you out," Liam says, lips pressed to the shell of Zayn's ear and fingertip ghosting over his dry hole. "D'you want that, baby?"

Zayn trembles against him, a whimper catching in his throat. "Yeah, I- fuck. Please, Liam."

“Turn around for me, love,” Liam commands. Zayn does as he’s asked, turning in Liam’s arms, eyes closed. He relaxes against Liam slightly, less self-conscious of the way Liam studies his front.  

Liam tucks his chin over Zayn’s shoulder, admiring Zayn’s form with his eyes before he lets his fingers follow suit. He thumbs against a nipple, rolling the pert bud between his fingers, his other hand skimming over the ridges of his ribs and down to rake through the dark hair on his belly.

The thin cotton of Zayn’s white briefs do nothing to conceal the thick outline of his prick, heavy with arousal under his pants. He dips his hand beneath the elastic band, feeling the coarse hair surrounding Zayn’s cock against the pads of his fingers.

“Can I take these off?”

Zayn blinks open blurry eyes, throat bobbing before he speaks. “Yeah.”

Liam lays a kiss to the top of Zayn’s shoulder, pulling the elastic down his hips, his cock bobbing free. Zayn steps out of his pants when they hit the ground and Liam wraps both arms snug around his waist for a moment, pressing against Zayn’s naked back and searching for his eyes in the mirror.

“I love you, Zayn.”

Zayn swallows thickly, hand finding Liam’s and squeezing. “I know,” he says, voice choked. “I _do_ know, I just…”

“S’okay,” Liam says when Zayn’s words falter, lips finding the back of Zayn’s neck. “Just love you so much,” he whispers, lips dragging against Zayn’s skin.

He kisses his way down Zayn’s back, lips and tongue mapping out every bump of Zayn’s spine for the thousandth time and loving the feel of his skin under his lips the same as he did the first time. His arms uncurl from Zayn’s waist, hands finding his hips instead as Liam kneels behind him.

Zayn’s skin tastes sweet, like lavender and lemon, where Liam licks against the dimples on Zayn’s lower back. Zayn arches, shivering from the attention and the rough scrape of Liam’s palms cupping his bum.

Liam thumbs between his cheeks, parting them so he can nose down Zayn’s crack until his lips rest over his puckered rim. He breathes against him, feeling the hot heat of Zayn’s body on his lips. Zayn squirms under his palms.

“Li, please,” he begs, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the mirror, palms flat against the glass. Liam licks his lips, tongue catching against Zayn’s hole and Zayn whimpers and tries to press his hips back but Liam grips him tighter, holding him in place.

He waits a beat longer, Zayn still tense under his hands before he dips forward and licks him proper. Broad tongue flat and wet against Zayn’s fluttering hole.

“Fuck,” Zayn moans, hips swiveling against Liam’s face. He pulls back for a moment needing air before tucking his face back between Zayn’s cheeks, lips sucking at his rim. “Christ, Liam, I—”

Zayn’s words die in his throat, tumbling into a deep groan when Liam teases against him with the stiff tip of his tongue. Zayn is tight, tense in a way that comes only when his anxiety catches up with him. Liam works the tip of his tongue past the first ring of muscle and Zayn clenches tight around him.

He pulls back, licking the pad of his thumb and massaging around Zayn’s entrance.

“Try and relax, love,” he coos, laying a kiss to Zayn’s cheek. Zayn nods above him, rolling his shoulders and taking a breath. Liam pets over his hole again, dipping the tip of his thumb past his rim, Zayn’s body opening up easier than before. “Good, babe. So good for me,” he hums, mouth replacing his fingertip.

He sinks his tongue into Zayn’s heat, fucking him slowly, loosening him with each pass until Liam’s licking in deep and Zayn’s quivering on his tongue, short nails scratching against the mirror, and mewling steadily.

He pulls back when his tongue starts to ache from the effort, Zayn whimpering at the loss before Liam teases his hole with his middle finger instead. His finger sinks in easily, Zayn’s entrance slick with spit. Liam works him open slowly, wanting to take his time, loving every gasp that leaves Zayn’s lips when Liam brushes his prostate.

Liam tucks a second finger next to the first and Zayn tenses for a moment until Liam snakes his free hand around Zayn’s front to wrap a loose fist around his cock. He licks around Zayn’s entrance and slips in his second finger, Zayn shuddering against him, cock jerking in his grasp.

He crooks his fingers in a familiar way, rubbing circles against Zayn’s spot. Zayn whines and presses his hips into Liam’s hand, his back arching in the most gorgeous way. Liam doesn’t let up, massaging him, a constant pressure that has Zayn’s muscles jerking and his hips grinding against Liam’s hand unconsciously.

“Shit, Li. S-stop, please, I’m—” Zayn gasps, gripping Liam’s wrist and Liam stops working his fist over Zayn’s dick, squeezing him gentle at the base for good measure. He pulls his fingers out as well, letting his fingertip catch along Zayn’s puffy rim. “Fuck,” Zayn murmurs, shuddering.

“You don’t want me to make you cum, babe?” Liam asks against Zayn’s skin, lips pressed to his tailbone.

“No,” Zayn says. “I mean, _yes_ , but—” He groans, frustrated, hips rolling to find friction for his prick but Liam keeps his fist immobile. “Want you to fuck me. Wanna cum like that,” Zayn begs.

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, letting go of him. Liam’s own dick is hard in his pants as well, the denim tight and rubbing harsh against him as he stands. He strips himself of his clothes as he makes his way to the nightstand, getting the KY; he doesn’t like to fuck Zayn with just spit.

Liam turns to find Zayn at the foot of the bed, one knee perched on the mattress. Liam settles on to the bed himself, back propped against the headboard and motions for Zayn to come closer. Zayn crawls forward, graceful in a way Liam knows he couldn't pull off, until he's hovering over Liam's hips, knees spread and bracketing Liam's thighs.

Zayn leans down to press a kiss to Liam's lips and Liam fumbles to open the bottle of lube and wet his fingers. The kiss deepens, Zayn’s tongue at Liam's lips, a groan rumbling in his chest when Liam swipes wet fingers against his entrance. He smears slick around Zayn's rim, fingertips teasing him.

"Fuck, Li. M'ready," Zayn gasps, pulling away from the kiss. He reaches behind himself to bat Liam's hand away, grasping Liam's prick and positioning the tip against his hole.

Liam steadies Zayn with a palm to his hip, lube slicked fingers of his free hand grasping himself. The wet head of his cock slides against Zayn, catching on his tight hole before popping out, slipping up his crack. Zayn huffs, frustration creasing his brow.

“You’re not ready, babe,” Liam says, teeth biting gentle along the sharp line of Zayn’s jaw. Zayn grunts, hips rolling, Liam’s cock nestled along the line of his cheeks.

Zayn ruts his hips back while Liam holds his length steady for Zayn to rock against, and Liam swears he can feel the hot heat of Zayn’s hole pulsing against his cock, waiting to be filled.

“Fuck me, babe,” he pants, voice rough. “Just want you in me already.”

Liam smiles against Zayn’s skin, jerking his hips up just to feel Zayn shudder against him when his dick drags against his rim. “I told you, you’re not ready yet.”

Zayn’s fingers grip into his shoulders. “Then get me ready,” he retorts.

Liam pulls his lips from Zayn’s skin, tipping his head back to see his face. Zayn’s eyes are dark with lust, and sweat has dampened his skin. “I don’t know,” Liam starts, hand leaving Zayn’s hip to trail light fingers over his cock. Zayn swears, rocking his hips up, searching for more friction. “This is quite nice. Think I could cum like this.” He presses his cock more firmly against Zayn’s crack.

Zayn groans, head falling back as Liam swipes his thumb over the wet slit of his dick.

“What d’you think, Zaynie? You want to ride me like this? Let me fuck between your arse cheeks. My dick sliding against your tight little hole over and over, but never pushing in?” He punctuates his question with hard thrusts, illustrating his point, Zayn whimpering above him and meeting his thrusts. “You wanna make me cum like that?”

“Shit, Liam,” Zayn pants, eyes glazed.

“Yeah?” Liam teases, and Zayn blinks at him.

“No,” he says, standing onto his knees, hips lifting away from Liam’s, leaving him cold and rutting into the air. “No. S’not. Not what I want.”

Liam rests back against the headboard again, palms sliding up Zayn’s sides, surveying him. His nipples are dark and peaked with arousal, chest shiny with sweat. His prick is hard and curving against his belly, an angry red that has Liam almost regretting teasing him. He looks fucking beautiful and Liam wants nothing more than to tell him. Wants to pull him against his chest and kiss the word against his skin, tell him over and over again until Zayn starts to believe him.

But things are going well and Liam’s not keen to ruin this moment, so he changes gears before he says something he’ll regret.

“Turn around, love,” Liam says.

Zayn reaches for the bottle of lube, shaking his head as he pops open the cap. “Want it like this. Want to see you.”

Liam steals the bottle from him, his stomach fluttering from the fondness he feels for Zayn.

“I want that too,” Liam agrees. “But first I need to open you up more. Let me make you feel good, yeah?”

Zayn licks his lips. “Well, I guess when you put it like that,” he says, smile lining his mouth. Zayn turns, settling against Liam’s hips and Liam pulls his knees up for him to rest his hands against.

He pours lube onto his chest, dragging his fingers through, warming it against his skin before bringing his hand to Zayn’s backside. Zayn curves his spine, exposing his hole to Liam so unabashedly it makes desire surge in his groin. This is what he wanted, for Zayn to be so lost in his desperation and his pleasure that he would forget the rest of it for a moment.

He dips his middle finger into Zayn’s heat, fingers of his dry hand gripping Zayn’s cheek, spreading him.

“More,” Zayn hums, before Liam can even finish pressing the digit in. Liam drags his finger out slowly and then presses back in with two.

He scissors them, stretching Zayn in a way he wasn’t able to earlier.

“More,” Zayn repeats.

He holds out on Zayn this time, fucking two digits into him until he’s rolling his hips to meet Liam’s hand, pulling all the way out to collect the rest of the lube off the puddle on his chest. He tucks three fingers together and pushes them into Zayn’s waiting body. Zayn moans, low and gorgeous, head tilting back and spine arching.

Liam holds his hand stiff for Zayn to fuck back against, entrance clenching tight and swallowing up his fingers to his knuckles. “More,” Zayn whines, gripping hard against Liam’s knees and thrusting his hips back without restraint.

A groan catches in Liam’s throat at the thought of what Zayn means by _more_. He’s never had more than three fingers in him and his cock jerks against his belly thinking about how much further Zayn wants to take it. He makes a mental note to talk to him about it, when they’re not naked and already half way to wrecked, and pulls his fingers out, watching Zayn’s wet hole gape and clench.

“Shit, Li. I’m ready now,” Zayn says, climbing off of Liam’s lap just to turn and straddle him again.

Liam drags his wet palm over his length quickly and Zayn reaches behind himself to grasp Liam firmly, holding his tip against himself. Zayn’s hole clenches against him before he lowers his hips, groaning as the head slips inside. Zayn places his palms against Liam’s chest, arching his back and sliding further down Liam’s cock.

A bead of sweat drips over Zayn’s collarbone and Liam leans forward to lick it away, lapping against his skin, the taste of him familiar against his tongue.

“Feel so good around me,” Liam whispers, kissing up Zayn’s neck to nose behind his ear, the smell of him making Liam feel dizzy. A gasp catches in Zayn’s throat as he settles fully in Liam’s lap, Liam’s fingers tracing around his stretched rim, loving the feel of their bodies melding together.

Liam leans back some when Zayn starts to swivel his hips, keeping Liam deep within him, hard length massaging his walls. Zayn always takes his time like this, rocking his hips in slow circles, clenching tight and leaning back in a way that makes Liam’s toes curl against their sheets.

His prick is leaking steadily, wetness smearing against his stomach with every roll of his hips, but Zayn doesn’t make to touch himself, liking the slow build.

The dark red of Zayn’s thick cock is enticing, slit blurting out wet and Liam wants to swallow him down, regretting not sucking him off earlier so he could have the taste of Zayn coating his mouth. He thumbs over the wet collecting across Zayn’s belly, sucking the digit into his mouth to satisfy a bit of his craving.

“God, Liam,” Zayn groans. “Fuckin’ animal.”

“You love it.” Liam says, dragging his thumb out of his mouth slowly before he speaks.

Zayn smiles, teeth biting into his bottom lip. He starts to ride Liam proper now, hips flicking down with quick precision. Heat swirls in Liam’s belly, pleasure rolling up his spine. Zayn is tight around him and gorgeous above him, but the way Zayn gives into his pleasure, angling his hips in the way he knows will have Liam’s prick dragging firm against his prostate is what really makes Liam’s cock throb.

He rolls his hips to meet Zayn’s thrusts and Zayn moans, head tilting back as he bounces in Liam’s lap, Liam’s hand wrapping around Zayn’s neglected prick.

Zayn comes undone so beautifully and Liam could watch him like this for every second of everyday and never tire of it. The muscles in his stomach clenching and his thighs quivering as he holds himself still for Liam to fuck into. Liam jerks him in time with his thrusts, fingers a tight circle, gliding easy from the wet leaking from Zayn’s cock.

His fingers dig into Liam’s abdomen and his jaw goes slack when he cums, thick spurts shooting up his chest and coating Liam’s palm as he works Zayn through his orgasm.

“Shit, babe,” Liam groans. “You’re so hot like this. Covered in cum.” Zayn laughs, breathless, and Liam’s heart stutters in his chest at the sound.

Zayn’s muscles shake with exhaustion but he holds himself up with wobbly arms, biting into his lip, low moans catching in his throat as Liam continues to fuck into him. Liam lets his cock go, palm sliding through the slick on Zayn’s belly to cup against his chest, fingers digging against sweaty skin to help keep Zayn’s tired body upright.

Liam leans forward to lick against Zayn’s collarbone, salty cum coating his tongue while he snakes his free arm around Zayn’s back. He rolls his hips deep into Zayn, pressure building in his gut.

“C’mon, Li,” Zayn pants, hands crawling up Liam’s chest to fist into the sweaty hair there. He clenches tight around Liam’s cock, rocking his hips down to meet Liam’s frantic thrusts. “Wanna feel you.”

His balls are tight and drawn up to his body and Zayn’s fingers find a sensitive nipple, rolling the bud gently and leaning down to scrape his teeth lightly against the other. He spills into Zayn with a final push, grinding deep and Zayn hums around Liam’s nipple as the warmth fills him.

Liam’s fingers thread into Zayn’s sweat dampened hair, guiding his face up so their lips can slide together, slow and gentle. Zayn pulls away to tuck his face against Liam’s neck and they settle more deeply against the bedding, Liam’s fingers skimming along the sweaty planes of Zayn’s back.

Zayn is quiet for a long while, breathing leveling out while Liam softens inside of him. When he finally speaks the words are muffled against Liam’s skin.

“What’s that, babe?” Liam asks, fingers scratching against Zayn’s scalp.

He lifts his face, eyes slightly damp from unshed tears. “Thank you.”

Liam’s brow creases, shaking his head as he says, “Zayn, you don’t ever ha—”

Zayn leans in before he can finish, pressing his lips to Liam’s, mouth swallowing up his protest. “Can we still have the film night? Or did I ruin it?” he asks when he pulls away, small smile defining his lips, but the question genuine.

“Fuck, Zayn. Of course we can,” Liam says, cupping his face, thumb tracing the line of his cheekbone. “Nothing’s ruined. I’ll go heat up the food while you get cleaned up, yeah?” He starts to shift, tries to sit up to show Zayn that their evening can go on as planned, but Zayn tightens his fingers against his chest.

“Wait though. Can we just like, stay here? For a minute. Please?”

Liam nods. “Yeah, anything you want.”

Zayn nuzzles back into Liam’s chest, hand resting over his heart. Liam moves his hand from Zayn’s cheek, knuckles brushing over Zayn’s shoulder and down his forearm to cover Zayn’s hand with his own.

Zayn whines before Liam can thread their fingers together, lifting Liam’s hand and guiding it back to his head. “Scratch,” he says, voice soft.

“Demanding,” Liam teases but does as he’s asked, running his fingers through Zayn’s hair and scratching lightly against his scalp, happy to still have Zayn in his arms.

“You said anything I wanted,” Zayn hums, eyes closing as he melts into Liam’s chest.

Liam tightens the arm that’s still around Zayn’s back, holding him closer and pressing his lips to Zayn’s forehead.

“Always, babe,” he whispers. “Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and please feel free to leave your thoughts, either here or on my tumblr
> 
> [tumblr](http://bisexvalziam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [tumblr drabbles](http://youresoawkward.tumblr.com/)


End file.
